Iron Fist vs. Kenshiro
Iron Fist vs. Kenshiro is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eighth episode of the fourth season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Iron Fist from Marvel Comics, and the return of Kenshiro from the anime/manga series, Fist of the North Star. Iron Fist Kenshiro v2 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Iron Fist Kenshiro Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Original) Iron Fist vs Kenshiro.PNG|GameboyAdv -110 Kenshiro VS Iron Fist (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Iron Fist vs Kenshiro.png|SleepyDragonSushi K vs IF.jpg|Simbiothero Description Marvel Comics VS Fist of the North Star! While their mastery of the fist is incredible, there is more to them than what you see, ancient and mystic powers await them in this martial arts battle of East vs. West! Interlude Wiz: While it's a skill everyone is able to learn, martial arts is much more than simply using your fists to defeat your foes, in many teachings, it's about achieving greater power, whether physically, or spiritually. Boomstick: Although I highly prefer a shotgun in most situations, I have to agree, some martial arts are the coolest things to ever exist, and today we've got two martial artists with incredible power. Wiz: Daniel Rand, the Immortal Iron Fist. Boomstick: And Kenshiro, the wandering Fist of the North Star, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Iron Fist Boomstick: Daniel Rand was just any other kid growing up, but it turns out his mother lived in this city inside an alternate dimension- a long story. Daniel and his folks decide to go to the dimensional city, but corporate squabbles got his dad killed, and his mamma sacrificed herself for Daniel to survive. Wiz: Despite being orphaned, Daniel was eventually found and taken into the city of K'un-Lun, where he'd spend his life learning martial arts, with a single goal in mind, to become Iron Fist. The champion of K'un-Lun and sole bearer of the dragon Shou-Lao's Chi. Boomstick: Having basically been trained into that lifestyle, Daniel devoted his life to learning and mastering every lesson under the city's teacher, Lei Kung the Thunderer, and he must've really put in 110% because he ended up being given a pretty epic, but dangerous trial. Wiz: In order to become K'un-Lun's next champion, Daniel had to face Shou-Lao, the Dragon with the Chi. After a fierce showdown, Daniel triumphed and became Iron Fist. And turns out he was the next in a long line of them too. Nevertheless, Daniel vowed to uphold the values of his home, and then followed in his late father's footsteps and left K'un-Lun. Boomstick: And you know the rest, he starts using his power to do good guy stuff, Iron Fist, Hero for Hire, Defender. But while Danny is pretty effective in a team, he's no slouch on his own. You name a particular martial art, and odds are Danny has learned it in some form, Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, Karate, Ninjutsu, it goes on for ages! Though of course, his best is the K'un Lun martial arts he learned. Wiz: He mastered the Hypnotic Fist Technique, allowing him to control minds. Daniel is also a skilled acrobat and gymnast, which makes sense given his wide array of disciplines he applied himself toward, though while his physical skills are quite plentiful, Iron Fist isn't a mere brawler, thanks to his victory against Shou-Lao, Daniel gained the power to harness and manipulate Chi, or his natural/life force energy, the dragon's superhuman energy infused into Daniel, giving him more abilities. Boomstick: Man, these comic book characters are like pillars of awesomeness, I'll rest my case, if any superhero ever enters the Olympics, everyone else might as well rage quit. Anyway, Iron Fist's Chi stuff allows him to summon and focus that energy to buff his natural abilities to epic levels. Strength, Speed, Durability, the works. Any basic ability humans have, Iron Fist has in spades. Man, where can I meet this Shou-Lao guy, I wanna be Shotgun Fist! Wiz: You already have a shotgun for a leg, that being said, Iron Fist's abilities indeed exceed that of an ordinary humans, he's strong enough to throw a palm strike hard enough to snap a man's neck, quick enough to dodge gunfire, and tough enough to survive falling out of an airplane, and willingly abandoning his parachute. Suffice to say, Iron Fist is well suited for just about any mission. Boomstick: I mean yeah, the dude has so many ways to fight you, and all the Chi stuff to make sure he can deliver on being the epic martial arts master that he trained so hard to be. Though while many of his moves are forged in badassery, he has one move that stands up above the rest, allow me to introduce you to the one, the only, The Iron Fist. Wiz: While it might sound confusing "The Iron Fist" is Daniel's strongest attack, and has singlehandedly been regarded as not only Daniel's best move but the most powerful tool. He's even admitted as much when he compared his punch to a hydrogen bomb. We can compare The Iron Fist to the Tsar Bomb, the most powerful hydrogen bomb ever detonated. 50 megatons. Boomstick: That punch is basically the goddamn Tsar?! Remind me to never ask this guy for a fist bump. But don't be fooled into thinking this Chi stuff is solely to make your offense better, Danny can use his Chi to heal his wounds, and even absorb energy. And this healing stuff has some pretty insane applications, one time Green Goblin Norman Osborne mind-controlled Iron Fist, but by healing himself, he just undid the mind control. Wiz: And if that's not enough for you, he can perform pseudo-telepathy in the form of mind-meld, which briefly fuses his consciousness with another. He can heal himself to purge lethal toxins from his body, he can heal other people's broken limbs, and at one point, healed himself subconsciously, without even realizing he was doing so. And his energy absorption is no joke. As a train, loaded with explosives, gave off electromagnetic energy. Boomstick: Iron Fist just absorbed the energy and then charged right into the train, and survived. Danny is fast enough to react to gunfire, and he's done it so often, he's able to react in a microsecond! If you don't know how short that is, it's one-millionth of a second. So odds are he can react to and dodge stuff like lightning no problem. Hell, he dodges gunfire even when surrounded on all sides. Bullets aren't gonna be what takes this guy out. Wiz: His senses are one of his strongest assets, they're fined tuned enough that he can sense which person is real amidst illusions, such as when he was cornered by 8 images of Iron Man, and Iron Fist promptly punched the real thing. He can hear sweat running down your face, and can even sense when people are intangible, such as when he deduced Captain Hero was intangible. Boomstick: This man has the balls to admit he has infinite ways to kill men, I don't know about you, but that's probably the biggest verbal flex I've ever seen on this show. He's also really tough, like when he got shot by something designed to hit with the same force as a Howitzer shell. This dude also falls through building floors and take multi-level drops through skyscrapers and keeps on trucking. Wiz: And during a showdown with Radion, Iron Fist survived his most powerful attack by absorbing it, Radion's power was said to be measured in several hundred megatons. And he got even stronger after receiving the Chi of the previous Iron Fist, Orson Randall. Which proved enough for Daniel to achieve most of these incredible feats. Boomstick: But don't let our commentary mislead into thinking Iron Fist is untouchable, while his Chi is responsible for giving him incredible survivability, if he doesn't focus his Chi to heal from this areas, he can die as easily as any ordinary man. And not charging his Chi makes him pretty vulnerable to bullets. ''' Wiz: And try as he might, he's definitely vulnerable to having his soul stolen, in fact, that's probably his single greatest weakness, he at least has solutions to bullets and lethal elements in his body, but soul-stealing? Iron Fist is pretty stuck in such a scenario. '''Boomstick: Still, considering all the crazy shit he can do, having a weakness like his soul doesn't make him any less incredible of a man. I know who my next martial arts teacher is gonna be, I just need to find a way to K'un-Lun, Jocelyn! Book me flights ASAP! Wiz: While K'un-Lun may remain a mystery to the world at large, what people will remember about the mysterious ancient city is the champion who rose up to defend the people of the world. Boomstick: There's no denying Danny became the best Iron Fist of them all. Iron Fist: I am the Iron Fist. I hold back the storm when nothing else can. Kenshiro Wiz: Near the end of the 20th Century, the world as we knew it changed and was left in a dire state, the strong thrived, and the weak kneeled to their superiors, but amidst all this, there stood one man who dared to rise up and change that. Boomstick: And unfortunately for his enemies, he's got the power to back it up. Enter Kenshiro, like most protagonists I know, Kenshiro started out as an orphan, but lucky for him, he met this cool guy named Ryuken, who took him in along with a few others. Wiz: He was also the 63rd Denshosha, a generational grandmaster of an ancient martial art called Hokuto Shinken, while it's possible for anyone to learn the basics of this martial art, only the most skilled have the chance of becoming the next grandmaster, Hokuto Shinken has existed for well over 1,800 years. Boomstick: Wiz, I promise it's on safety. Anyway, Kenshiro sought to become the grandmaster for his generation, so he worked tirelessly until he had finally been named the next successor. But when his adoptive brother, Raoh, found out about it, he exercised how pissed he was, by murdering Ryuken. Wiz: Now a master of Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro can focus his energy into his strikes, using his finesse to kill opponents, usually with just a single blow to any of their pressure points, in the world of Fist of the North Star, there are seven-hundred and eight pressure points in the human body, and hitting any of them can have all kinds of effects. Boomstick: My favorites are the ones where Kenshiro makes people blow up, but he's able to stun foes, blind them, heal them, restore memories, make people walk backward, he's got no shortage of options. And they aren't limited to humans, Kenshiro can even affect animals and vehicles, somehow... Wiz: Things started to look bright for Kenshiro's future, he'd been named the 64th Successor, he got engaged to a woman named Yuria, and all seemed well... until nuclear war broke out, making the world look like Mad Max land, Yuria was kidnapped, and Kenshiro was almost killed when he was given a big dipper on his chest, but miraculously, Kenshiro survived. Boomstick: Like any badass, Kenshiro's desire became revenge, and so he set out into the wasteland, taking down anyone dumb enough to get in his way, he's got multiple techniques, including Bone Crushing Fist, Spilling Wheel Exploding Fist, and Hundred Crack Fist, but there's a lot more up Kenshiro's sleeves. Wiz: And while these all sound pretty lethal, and would kill instantly, some of them don't happen immediately, which Kenshiro often uses to explain to his foes that they're about to die. Which in itself might be what a lot of people know Kenshiro best for. Though not all of the techniques are lethal killing blows, Kenshiro has even performed miracles with them, such as making a mute girl speak, and a blind woman see. Boomstick: Man, that's crazy. Like, it's great he did those things, but how the heck do you do that? But there's even crazier stuff Kenshiro has done. Such as Tenryu Kokyu Ho, which Kenny says unlocks the full potential of his natural abilities. Whereas normal fighters only use 30%. Wiz: He can harness Toki, his own natural Ki, to perform numerous techniques. While most are punching, he can create mirages himself, sense fighting auras of others and launch projectiles from a distance. But no other technique comes close to the magnum opus that is Musou Tensei. The likes of which no prior grandmaster achieved. By drawing upon his pain and loss, Kenshiro can harness that feeling to enter a state of nothingness, and even achieve intangibility. Boomstick: He connects with the souls of his fallen allies and rivals, and use their techniques too! But even without them, Kenshiro is an absolute champion on his own. He can toss out over 50 punches in less than three seconds. He throws more punches than the fastest punchers in real life. With a single hand, Kenny was able to break the bones of a giant. Heck, Kenny broke a metal table, just by standing up! Wiz: Kenshiro also punched a skyscraper in half, and then just let it fall on him, and then acted like it wasn't even there. Concrete on just one floor of an average-sized skyscraper can weigh over 1,000 tons. He can endure poison five times stronger than the typical lethal dosage. And he can certainly lift his own weight, and then some, such as when he lifted a man weighing 661 lbs. Boomstick: Hell, this guy has stood in actual lava, the stuff that you know, probably burns through us like butter. What a boss! He even touched lava with his bare hands! He carried a 200-ton boulder several miles no problem and is fast enough to hit bullets out of midair. Oh! And how about the time Kenshiro just shrugged off an electric gate and got through no problem. Wiz: Kenshiro being an accomplished fighter has claimed a countless number of victories, though he's defeated some pretty powerful people, including Nagato, Toki, Kaioh, and the adoptive brother who killed Ryuken, Raoh. And he's even resisted mental attacks before. And when Kenshiro came face to face with a tank, it shot first, which didn't faze him. Then Kenshiro hit it so hard, it blew up. Boomstick: Like goddamn, it seems these guy just wins at everything, is there anything that can even get around this guy?! Wiz: Well, Kenshiro's use of Musou Tensei, while making him intangible, still makes him vulnerable to anyone who can strike non-physical beings, but since no one else has ever managed to achieve Musou Tensei, or even know how to combat it, Kenshiro has never faced this problem. Boomstick: Granted, Kenshiro hasn't always been invincible, he did get that big dipper in his chest after all, and that nearly killed him, it's probably one of the few times where Kenshiro was at his most vulnerable, given that he's still completely human. Wiz: Though Kenshiro is certainly a cut above the rest when considering he became such a distinguished and legendary grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken, perhaps the greatest of them all in its 1,800 years. Boomstick: All the good deeds and his desire to change the world eventually gave him a reputation as the "Savior of the Century's End", man, that's a cool damn title. Wiz: It's safe to say Kenshiro changed the world for the better, one step at a time. Kenshiro: Omae wa mou shindeiru. (You're already dead.) DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia *Prior to Kenshiro, Iron Fist was originally going to battle Jago from Killer Instinct. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Shadow7615 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:TheOneLegend Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Derpurple Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years